Chocolate and Grey
by Sparrowz Bonny Lass
Summary: A Hermione and Sirius pirate story! When Hermione and Sirius meet again, will sparks fly? Same story as last time, continuing soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione, Meet Sirius

Dark brown waves flowed down her back, as she looked out a the dark ocean waves. Chocolate orbs scanned the deck, as she looked out to the sunset, counting her sickles and pounds.

Hermione Granger, a fifteen year old girl, watcher for the merchant ship, _The Fire_, and most importantly, she held the secret of her past. Hermione's past was dark, and full of crime, pain and death, yet she still kept going. How? You might ask, but she just faced the problem head on, and then ran off into a dark corner to sulk.

Her chocolate eyes were had a touch of black eyeliner, a full, plump lips to match. Her dark brown hair was as long as her waist, with a touch of curl at the end, and even though she _never_ would brush it, it always made itself perfect. To top it all off, she had a great tan and the body of a goddess. Her stomach was flat and toned, plentiful chest, and incredible muscle for someone at a 5'8 height.

Hermione walked across the deck, on her way to the ship's game of cards, when the boat gave a sudden shake. She grasped onto the wall for support, before walking on again. Her hand twitched, as she felt that she might need her daggers soon, yet she remained perfectly calm, and walked with ease across the shaking hall.

"Hey, pet." A gruff voice said, before a large man walked out of the room next to her, before smiling down at her with ease, yet strictness...

"Hey, Moody." She smirked, knowing that he _hated_ her nickname for him.

"Told you to call me **Alastor**"He said, eyes growing irritated.

"And I told **you** not to call me pet." She smirked, before brushing past him towards the back room.

"Hey, pet." A low voice said seductivily.

"Knock it off Ron." She said tiredly, before walking towards the table in the room.

"Might want to watch yourself, pet. Never know when some guy is going to try to tap that." Ron smirked, before Hermione smacked him on the head.

"First, don't call me pet. And second, no guy would try to tap **this**." She said, gesturing to her pilgrim shirt and boots. (Imagine Jack Sparrow's clothes without the jacket)

The twenty-three year old smirked, before telling her that cards was cancelled tonight. Hermione sighed, before walking out of the room, and walking through the corridor.

When, all of a sudden, a large knock shook her off her feet.

"Damn water..." She muttered, before getting back up. As soon as she reached the exit of the corridor, she immediately heard the word she **hated**.

"PIRATES!"

Sirius Black sat upon the railing, his grey eyes twinkling with happiness of finding a new ship to raid. His raven hair fell down to his forehead, giving him a mysterious, yet alluring look, while his grey-black eyes were filled with mischief and cheerfullness.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James Potter yelled, his spiked hair moving gently in the wind, brown eyes swirled with happiness.

"What, Prongs?"Sirius hollered back, still filled with glee.

"We found out that Harry's friend Ron is on the ship!" James reported happily, his boyish features set out by his happiness.

"Cool! So we aren't going to kill the crew then?" "Nope." James yelled back to Sirius, before turning to his son, Harry.

"Harry, soon you'll see Ron again!" James smirked, before Harry smirked right back.

"Sweet, I miss that git."James threw back his head and laughed, before he heard a frantic cry of 'Pirates!' from the ship. Sirius smirked at the other crew's fear, before hopping onto their ship.

Hermione stood at the door, growling at the chance to fight pirates. She smirked as she remembered the last time she faced a pirate. She had been thirteen years old, and a man had snuck into her hotel room, giving her a nasty scar straight down her back, but she didn't want to remember that night...

She watched through the door as she saw a tall man leap from the other ship to theirs, suprised that a man that big could have made the jump, but then again, if she could make it since she was twelve, anything's possible.

She snuck out the door, trying to decide the perfect moment to intervene in both the crews fighting, when she suddenly heard a cry of 'HARRY' and 'RON'. She turned her head to see Ron shake hands with one of the pirates, before she had to dodge a dart that was badly aimed.

Hermione stalked out behind the barrels on deck, before pulling her long hair into her cap, and pulling out a sword. Her shaggy bangs sat in front of her eyes, making a curtain so she could see others, but they couldn't see that she was a girl. She snuck up behind the man that had made the jump, before they both met swords.

"Ain't you a bit young, mate?" The man smirked at her, before she bit back.

"Ain't you a bit old, _mate_?" And as he growled at her, she smirked and their swords clashed. They kept fighting for what seemed like forever, before her hand slipped and her sword fell. He took advantage of this moment, and shoved her into the wall, effectively pinning her to the hard wood.

"Now let's see what those bangs are hiding..." He said, trying to move her bangs from her eyes, before he was pulled off by Ron.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled at him, before he looked at Hermione, "You okay, pet?" He said gently, moving his hand towards her, before she smacked his hand.

"I'm fine Ron. Relax. We have some unfinished business!" She yelled the last part, before Ron stepped in between.

"NO!" He yelled, before turning to Sirius, "You don't want to fight her, she's _vicious_!" He whispered the last part, before Sirius' mouth dropped.

"WHAT?! I was fighting a **girl**?!" He yelled, before looking at Hermione. "No way." He whispered, before Ron pulled off her cap and moved her bangs.

"Shut up Ron. I'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I want to finish this." She said impatiently, before she relialized what Ron had done. She suddenly turned on Ron, before yelling, "Why are you helping a **pirate!** They kill and kill and have no reserve for life!! What's wrong with you?!" She pulled out a dagger from her chest wrap, before Sirius grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't hurt the poor guy, pet. He's an old friend." Sirius whispered huskily into her ear, before Hermione muttered,

"Don't call me pet." And crossed her arms childishly. Sirius tilted his head back and laughed, before Hermione turned around quickly and had him against the wall, pinned just like he had her.

"Don't laugh at me." She glared, before Sirius' eyes flickered, partly in fear, and partly in lust.

"Chill, babe." He said, trying to move her arm, but found that he couldn't move. "What the devil..." He muttered, looking at his body before realizing that Hermione had put about ten daggers into his clothing, effectively stopping any movement besides his head.

"What were you going to do?" She smirked, before being pried off him by Harry, Ron and two other pirates.

"Harry?!" She whispered, utterly confused.

"Um... yes?" Harry said, not remembering who she was.

"It's me, Hermione." She said, smirking at his shock.

"OH MY GOD! Hermione, the girl who always dressed in men's clothes?! Hermione the tomboy has become a BABE!" Harry yelled, grabbing Hermione, giving her a HUGE bear hug.

"You know her?!" Sirius yelled, still trying to free himself.

"You know him?!" Hermione yelled at the same time, confused on how he could know Sirius.

"Uh... yeah. Hermione, this is Sirius, my godfather, and first mate of the _Marauder_. Sirius, this is my other best mate Hermione, and I haven't seen her for five years!" Harry said happily, before realizing that Sirius was still stuck to the wall.

"Um... Hermione?" "Yeah Harry?" She said, brushing her dark locks behind her ear.

"How did you get him into this?!" Harry burst out, before Hermione laughed.

"Here." She said, prying the daggers out of the wood, freeing Sirius from the wall.

"I remember you! You're that little girl that Harry and Ron used to play with! Harry talks about you ALL the time." Sirius smirked, before tossing her over his shoulder and smacking her bum. "That's for the old remark." He smirked at Ron and Harry's laughter, before Hermione smacked his bum.

"And that's for thinking I was a guy." She smirked, before Sirius started running towards his ship.

"C'mon kids. Everyone misses you dearly." Sirius said, laughing at Hermione's cries of protest.

**Teaser:**

Hermione walked across the deck, glaring at all of the men whistling at her, before she walked into Sirius' bedchamber.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" She shouted, dragging Sirius out of bed, before she tackled him to the ground. Hermione strattled Sirius, before she was flipped over by Sirius.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe." Sirius whispered huskily into her ear, before Hermione growled and rolled on top again.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." She growled, before realizing that she was strattling a half-naked, smirking man, with an open peasant blouse (showing her chest wrap) and boy's pants.

"I knew you'd like it on top." Sirius smirked, before he rolled back on top. "But I like it better, babe." He said, mischeiviously, before Hermione flipped the positions.

"I want my clothes back, Black." She said angrily, before the door opened and a man with blonde-grey hair walked in.

"Sirius, who's the girl?" He said cautiously, before Sirius took advantage of Hermione's shocked state and pinned her hands above her head.

"Thanks for the help, Moony." He smirked, as she let out a few 'colorful' words.

**Press the review button... I'll give you a cookie! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirates Life For Me

Hermione's dark brown hair was swept behind her head in a ponytail, her chocolate orbs blinking rapidly to adjust the daylight from the window of her cabin. "Mphm." She muttered incoherently, before rolling out of the bed.

"Ow." She muttered, before picking herself up from the floor and walking over to the armoir. She opened the top cabinet, before realizing her shirt buttons were missing and that her chest wrap and boy pants were left.

She put on her chest wrap, boys pants, and peasant shirt, growling at the loss of buttons, leaving her chest open for the eyes of the men aboard the ship.

She stormed out of her cabin, glaring at all of the men whistling at her, before walking up to Harry.

"H-h-h-ermione?! What are y-y-you wearing?!" Harry stuttered, his normally tan face looking as if sunburned.

"WHERE IS BLACK'S CABIN?!" She yelled, before Ron walked up, smirking.

"Hey, pet. I like the outfit. I guess Sirius wasn't joking about the prank." He grinned, staring at her chest wolfishly.

"Shut up, dumbass. Now where is his cabin?!" She snarled, before Harry faintly pointed behind him.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She yelled, walking across the deck, ignoring all of the men that continued to whistle at her figure, before throwing open the door to Sirius' bedchambers.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Hermione yelled, dragging Sirius out of bed and tackling him to the floor. She strattled Sirius, before he flipped them over.

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about, babe. Have to say though, I like the outfit change." He smirked, before Hermione rolled ontop again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Black." She glared at him, before he chuckled huskily.

"I knew you'd like it on top..." He flipped their positions again, "I have to say though, I like it better." He eyed her open chest wrap, before Hermione flipped them again.

"I want my clothes back." She growled, before two men walked in. She stopped dead, realizing that she was strattling a half-naked man, who was grinned wolfishly up at her, with an open peasant blouse and boys shorts.

Sirius smirked at her suprise, and flipped them back over, holding her hands above her head, before turning to the men at the door. "Thanks Moony, Prongsie." He grinned, before Hermione began to struggle again.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES BACK!" She yelled, shaking Sirius off of her, before Remus and James bent over, laughing. "What's so funny?" She frowned, before Remus chuckled.

"Harry's half-naked godfather and half-naked best friend are having a wrestling match where one of them is laughing, and the other one is shouting 'give me back my clothes!'." Remus chuckled, before James picked her up off the floor.

"Gimme back my clothes!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, unknowingly showing off the deep cleavage. Sirius held back at drool at the site, before James frowned.

"You know, Padfoot, that she gave you a run for your money yesterday. And that she's Harry's **best** friend. Maybe you should give her back her shirt?" James asked, before Sirius sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, tossing a group of buttons to Hermione.

"You know, you might want to watch your back, Padfoot. Never know when someone might take a **bite** out of you." She glared at him, as she put the buttons in her shirt, effectivly closing off the show of cleavage.

"Let me know anytime you want to, babe. I'll give those teeth something to **bite**." He smirked, before James and Remus laughed and Hermione shut the door.

Remus and James turned to Sirius with evil smirks.

"What guys?" He asked, a little frightened by their facial expressions...

"YOU LIKE HERMIONE!" They both laughed, before walking out of the room, satisfied.

Hermione walked calmly back into the kitchen, before Harry and Ron looked at her curiously.

"Relax Harry. Your godfather is still alive. For now." She muttered the last part, before they both burst out laughing.

"We thought you were doing somethin' else. From that racket." Ron grinned wolfishly, before Hermione whacked him behind the head.

"Shuddup." She muttered, before Remus and James walked in.

"So, pet... You looked _quite comfortable_ ontop of Padfoot when we walked in..." James smirked, before Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"'MIONE!!" They both yelled, before Hermione smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Shuddup." She repeated, before Remus laughed.

"I think she had **just** realized that her shirt was open when we walked in and Padfoot rolled back ontop." Remus joked, before Hermione turned bright red.

"SHUDDUP!" She yelled, before two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She struggled to remove the arms, before yelling. "What is with all the invading of my personal space, this morning?!" She muttered, giving up on removing Sirius arms.

"Hey pet. Want another rendeverouz tonight?" Sirius smirked, before Hermione turned bright red.

"LET GO OF ME, BLACK!!" She struggled against him, squirming against his strong arms. "WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE KILLING MY PERSONAL BUBBLE THIS MORNING?!" She whined, before Sirius whispered huskily in her ear.

"You're on a pirate ship, full of men besides you. You are an attractive woman who can fight well. Not to mention you are **drop-dead** sexy, and that every man on this **ship** wants you in bed." He smirked as Hermione turned bright red, before she elbowed him in the gut.

"I repeat... Shuddup." She walked away, oblivious to the **many** pairs of eyes, glued to her ass.

**Howdy yall. Long time no see.**

**Sorry it's short... But I had a bit of writer's block.**

**No teasers, but I won't write another chapter unless you people get me to 15 reviews.**

**SO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Very Entertaining Night

Hermione ran out onto the deck, her dark waves swaying slightly in the wind.

"Hey! Harry!" She yelled, "There'll be a storm tonight! Best get all the work done by noon! We don't want any problems." She instructed, before Harry yelled back affirmative. Her boots tapped lightly on the wood, before she hopped up to the higher level. She spotted James, Remus and Sirius, and walked over.

"Hey guys. There'll be a pretty bad storm tonight. Might wanna find yourselves something to do... Seeing as everyone'll be inside." Their heads turned to Hermione, before Sirius winked.

"I think I know what I'll be doin'." He smirked, before Hermione and Remus both smacked his head. "Moony, you wound me! And you," He pointed to Hermione, "how could you betray me?!" He cried, falling to his knees and hugging (more like crushing) Hermione's waist and legs.

"SIRIUS BLACK! OFF!" Hermione yelled, before a shrieking sound was heard.

"Harry-poo?! Where are you, my sweetie?!" A redhead about two years older than Hermione walked shakily across the deck in a purple dress, exposing a disgusting amount of cleavage and her face smuthered with makeup. "Harry, baby? I need you!" She cried.

"Who's the wench?" Hermione cocked her head, before James chuckled.

"That's Harry's admirer, Ginevra. She's a passenger until we hit shore. Then we're dumpin' her." He laughed at Hermione's irritated look. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You'll have someone to do your makeup with, and talk about boys, and HAHAHAHA!" James could barely get this much out, before dissolving into a laughing fit.

"Shuddup." Hermione muttered, before putting her hands behind her head. "God, this ship is more boring than _'The Fire'._" She muttered, before they all but they're hands to their hearts in sadness.

"Do my ears decieve me, or did my bestest-bestie-bud say that our ship is boring?! You'd think that she'd be having fun, with all of the gorgeous," Sirius flipped his hair, "men aboard! I'm shocked!" Sirius shrieked in a falsly girly voice.

"Shuddup." Hermione muttered, before a raindrop plopped on her cheek. She impatiently blew one of her bangs out of her face, before crossing her arms over her chest. "You guys wanna play cards later?" She asked.

Sirius kneeled down on one knee, before taking her hand and kissing it. "Why, my love, of COURSE I WILL!" He dramatically hugged her legs again, before she kneed him in the jaw.

"Stupid son of a..." She muttered, walking away.

--

The storm rocked the ship, as two more coins were tossed into the pot. Smoke wafted around the table, as rum was swigged and people slammed their cards upon the wood. Hermione grabbed Sirius' rum right out of his mouth, and took a swig, before handing it back to him. She sat next to him and Remus, while Harry sat next to Ron and James. Fred and George were sitting next to Remus and Sirius, and were smirking as Ginevra attempted to seduce Harry.

"C'mon, honey. I don't want to play **this** type of cards." She whined, Harry completely ignoring the needy woman. "Fine! I guess I'll just sit here and play cards with you fooligans!" She pouted, before Hermione snorted. "What?" Ginevra pouted.

"It's 'hooligans', not fooligans." Hermione struggled to keep in her laughter, as Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. "Okay... I propose a 'funner' game." Hermione smirked, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"What?" Fred and George both grinned, excited at whatever Hermione had in store for them.

"Strip poker." She grinned, before all the males at the table yelled 'I'm in'. She smirked at their approval, before dealing the cards to a confused Ginevra. "You see, Ginevra, you play just like normal poker, it's just that the loser has to remove an article of clothing." She explained, before Ginevra glanced at Harry.

"I will play." Her eyes glued to Harry's chest, before sitting back in a position so that Harry could see the canyon of (fake looking) cleavage.

"I'll deal." Sirius grinned at Hermione, before taking the cards from her calloused hand. "Okey-dokey... Bottom two have to remove one piece of **their** **choice** clothing. Any questions?" He didn't wait for an answer, before dealing out the cards. "Let's see here..." He muttered, thinking about his hand.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Remus was, by far, the most dressed of them all. Ginevra had to go back to her cabin, seeing as **no one** wanted to see her 'fun bags', Harry was topless and in his underwear, along with James and Ron. Sirius was topless, and Hermione was in his chest wrap and boys pants. She smirked as she saw Sirius glancing over occasionally, before she put down a full house.

"FINALLY!" Sirius yelled, before Remus sighed. He quickly took off his shirt, before Ron had to go back to his room (A/N He was the other loser, you can't be **naked** in strip poker... Fred and George had already left.) Hermione glanced around the table, before her eyes settled on Sirius' broad chest. Her stomach fluttered as she saw his six-pack, and she was unaware that he (and almost everyone else) was doing the same to her. Hermione sighed, before grabbing her shirt from the pile of clothes on the table.

"Night." She muttered, before she pulled on her shirt and walked out of the room. She was quietly humming to herself, before the boat lurched. She stumbled back, before falling into the arms of an unsuspecting Sirius Black.

"Why, hello." He practically sang, before picking her up bridal style. "Now, why are you not going to play with us?" He gave her the puppy eyes, before she swatted his shoulder.

"Just thinking. Wanted to be alone. **Alone**." She muttered, before walking off towards her cabin.

"You know, Prongs is lending your cabin to the wench." He smirked, before Hermione turned to him. "That means you're sleeping with the rest of us." He smirked at Hermione's flushed face, before the rest of the crew (not the whole crew, just the people who were playing poker) walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, 'Mione..." James looked **extremely** nervous, "You're gonna have to sleep in our room... Because Ginevra was shrieking all night, and she wanted your room..." He trailed off.

"Fine... But I'm not sleeping in **his** bed." She pointed at Sirius, and James laughed.

"You're actually going to sleep on a sling above his bed... It's like a ceiling hammock..." He laughed, and Hermione chuckled.

"K. But if he tries a move, he's..." She punched her fist, and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"I like 'em fiesty." He grinned.

"Shuddup." She pouted, Harry and Ron separated from the group.

--

Hermione's dark hair hung slightly off the hammock, her hair fanned out with her lips slighlty parted and her chest rising up and down slowly. Her dark eyelashes were lying on her cheek, and her hand hung off the end. Sirius lay stretched out on the bed beneath, looking up at the young woman. His grey eyes were focused on her tanned skin, and his black hair lay messed up around his head. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a thin blanket, while the girl above him was wearing a pair of shorts and a piece of cloth around her chest. The hammock swung lightly to the side, and the distant snores of Ron and James could be heard across the room. Remus had the desk light on in the study, and Fred and George were off bothering Ginevra.

Sirius suddenly heard a snap, and a stunned Hermione fell onto his chest, their bodies _perfectly_ alligned. Her chocolate orbs were wide with shock, and her wavy hair had fallen around their faces, her face flushed.

"Hello." Sirius grinned, before Hermione glared at him.

"Shuddup. Now, what happened?" She sat up, unknowlingly strattling the pirate beneath her.

"Uh... I think that hammock broke." He smirked, before she swatted his shoulder.

"Shuddup. Ow... That didn't feel too good, seeing as I've got a dagger in here." She reached in the chest cloth, which didn't cover very much of her chest, and showed off much of her stomach and legs.

"You ok?" He sat up, she was basically sitting in his lap, unknowlingly giving him the _perfect_ view of her chest.

"Fine, just a scratch or two. You?" She muttered, looking up into his intense eyes.

"I've got a cute girl in my lap... So yeah, I'm good." He grinned, before James threw a pillow at him.

"Flirt in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Night-Time Escapades

Hermione's tan skin flushed as she realized that she was strattling Sirius' lap, with a cloth across her shirt and _very_ short shorts. Her honey eyes met his stormy ones, a clash of honey and ocean blue. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours, before Hermione stuttered,

"Um... Uh... Yeah, so..." Her face was flushed and Sirius was grinning wolfishly at the embarrased girl before him. She tried to slip off his lap, but Sirius held her there, with his hands on her waist. He gently kissed her neck, hearing her giggle, and gently nipped her shoulder.

"Sirius!" She whispered loudly between giggles, trying to get him to stop. "Sirius! Stop." She was giggling, and swatted his shoulder. "Sirius!" She muttered before he stopped.

"What's wrong, love?" He whispered huskily, before Hermione stuttered out.

"You're _twice_ my age! We can't do this!" She whispered, and Sirius caressed her cheek.

"Actually, I'm only twenty-eight. James is_ a lot_ older than me." He smirked, before Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"You're kidding. A **thirty-five year old**_**'s **_best friend is **twenty-eight**?" She cocked an eyebrow, Sirius chuckled, and pecked her lips before she could protest. Hermione's face turned bright red again, and she shrugged.

"Meh. Eleven years isn't that bad." She smirked, before Sirius caught her lips in a heated kiss. Their lips remained locked until Sirius pulled her ontop of him. He began kissing her neck lightly, and nipping at random intervals. She giggled as he nipped the spot where her shoulder and neck bonded.

"Sirius we're in a room with your **best friends**! We can't do this here!" She giggled, before Sirius sat up again.

"You're right... Let's go to sleep, love." He smirked, before they both fell asleep.

--

**Next Morning**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, before she noticed an arm across her waist, keeping her close to the man beside her. She attempted to move, but she was only brought in closer. She turned in her arm, and came face to face with a lightly snoring Sirius Black. Her face flushed as she remembered their night. She looked around, before seeing a smirking James, Remus, Harry and Ron. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red, and she struggled to get out of his grip. Sirius stirred lightly, before turning over, dragging her along with himself, oblivious to her squeak and the boys snickers. She continued her relentless struggle, and Sirius just kept pulling her closer. She finally decided to punch him in the head, and he **finally** woke up.

"Mm? Why hello, love." He smirked at her, before noticing the others' laughter. "What th-" He looked down at them, and realized that his shirt was off, only in his boxers, and that he was holding a blushing Hermione to his chest, who was barely wearing anything. "When did **you guys** get here?" He muttered, finally letting go of Hermione.

"Finally!" She cried, jumping out of bed, "FREEDOM!" She punched the air, before noticing that she was barely wearing anything. "EEP!" She squealed, before leaping back into bed. All of the guys were gaping and trying to cover a **certain** enlarged area.

"You slept in **that**!" Ron whispered, his eyes big as saucers. He then looked at Sirius. "You two were in the same bed, Hermione's hair is more messy than usual, and Sirius had his arm around her waist and wouldn't let go... YOU'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER?!" Ron yelled, shocked.

"No, Ron. I** wish** we were..." Sirius grinned at the flushed Hermione, before she yelled at them.

"Everyone either get out, OR CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She yelled, her face looking like a tomato. (A rather **attractive** tomato, Sirius would add.)

"What if we don't want to?" Ron smirked, before Hermione started cracking her knuckles. "EEP!" He squeaked, and ran from the room. The others followed, until Hermione looked back to Sirius.

"What?" He grinned, "S'not like I haven't seen it." Hermione's face flushed, and she glared at him.

"Smug bastard." She muttered under her breath, and she got out of bed. Sirius watched her get dressed, seeing all of the weapons she had in her clothing.

"How d'you fit all those weapons?" He quirked his head to the left, before they heard a loud scream of 'HARRY'. They both looked at each other, running out the door as fast as they could.

--

**On The Deck**

Hermione and Sirius rushed through the door, before being met with a **hideous** sight. There on the ground, was the body of...

--

**CLIFFHANGER! I always wanted to do one of these! **

**Have fun imagining what's going to happen! **

**I feel delightfully evil right now... **

**Review a lot and I will update soon! Because I need to get to 35 reviews to win a competition with my friend. As soon as I hit 35, I'll update with the chapter I already wrote! (It's a lot longer)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You slept in that!" Ron whispered, his eyes big as saucers. He then looked at Sirius. "You two were in the same bed, Hermione's hair is more messy than usual, and Sirius had his arm around her waist and wouldn't let go... YOU'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER?!" Ron yelled, shocked.

"No, Ron. I wish we were..." Sirius grinned at the flushed Hermione, before she yelled at them.

"Everyone either get out, OR CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She yelled, her face looking like a tomato. (A rather attractive tomato, Sirius would add.)

"What if we don't want to?" Ron smirked, before Hermione started cracking her knuckles. "EEP!" He squeaked, and ran from the room. The others followed, until Hermione looked back to Sirius.

"What?" He grinned, "S'not like I haven't seen it." Hermione's face flushed, and she glared at him.

"Smug bastard." She muttered under her breath, and she got out of bed. Sirius watched her get dressed, seeing all of the weapons she had in her clothing.

"How d'you fit all those weapons?" He quirked his head to the left, before they heard a loud scream of 'HARRY'. They both looked at each other, running out the door as fast as they could.

--

On The Deck

Hermione and Sirius rushed through the door, before being met with a hideous sight. There on the ground, was the body of...

--

_Now we continue..._

Hermione ran out to see blood staining the deck. She would've slipped in it, if Sirius hadn't caught her quickly. Her chocolate orbs looked over before all of the blood drained from her face. She whispered one word, that had every eye on her.

"Fuck." Her eyes were wide, as she looked at the bloody body of Maiden Mariam, her best friend. Her pale face drew the attention of every member of the crew, and the marauders looked shocked to see her. "Voldemort's coming... Oh fuck..." She growled, thinking of the bastard who killed a twenty-five year old woman. "Godammit." She muttered, pulling out a dagger and cutting the ropes from Mariam's arms and legs. She hoisted her up, and quirked her eyebrows at the men. "Well... Aren't you going to help?!


End file.
